Blue Eyes
by owldarks
Summary: Dikisahkan sepasang anak kembar yang terpisah karena salah satu dari mereka mengalami kekurangan. "Mata biru, indah sekali." "Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya, sebagai sepasang kekasih." HunHan/Yaoi/RnR


Di dalam gubuk kecil ini aku termenung menatap jendela kecil yang menampilkan betapa indahnya lukisan sang pencipta alam. Aku ingat betul jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku dan sang Raja. Semua penduduk sibuk mempersiapkan pesta untuk sang Raja, sedangkan aku disini hanya menunggu Bibi Jung datang dari istana untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun.' Untukku.

_Tok tok tok_

_KRIEETTTTT_

_JEGLEK_

Suara ketukan dan pintu yang terbuka kemudian tertutup itu membuyarkan lamunanku, terdengar suara yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Itu adalah Bibi Jung. Wanita paruh baya itu menghampiriku dan meletakkan sepotong kue ulang tahun di hadapanku.

"Selamat ulang tahun Luhan."

Aku tersenyum menatap Bibi Jung, "Terima Kasih."

Bibi Jung tersenyum kemudian mengusak surai hitamku. "Kali ini, hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Ceritakan asal-usul… diriku."

.

.

"Luhan, kau tidak ingin sepatu model terbaru? Atau baju?"

Bibi Jung terus saja menawarkan hal-hal yang sama sekali tak ku inginkan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Kau benar ingin tahu?" aku mengangguk antusias.

_Flashback _

_17 tahun yang lalu.. keluarga kerajaan dihebohkan dengan kelahiran putra pertama dari Raja dan Ratu Oh. Si bungsu, Oh Sehun. Dan si sulung, Oh Luhan, Awalnya Ratu sangat senang jika putranya kembar. Raja menemukan hal yang janggal pada salah satu putranya, manik sang putra berwarna biru. Saat itu, manik biru dianggap sebagai kutukan iblis dan akan membawa sial bagi siapapun yang di dekatnya. Sang Raja tidak ingin ambil resiko, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengasingkan sang putra. Mendengar keputusan Raja, sang Ratu tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia memohon keringanan untuk si sulung, Raja pun luluh. Akhirnya si sulung diizinkan tinggal di istana sampai berusia 10 tahun. _

_Pada suatu saat, si sulung melakukan hal yang sangat fatal. Kakak beradik itu sedang duduk di pinggir kolam ikan di halaman belakang istana. Mereka saling membasahi tubuh dengan cipratan air, sampai akhirnya mereka kelelahan sendiri. Kemudian seekor kupu-kupu hinggap di tangan si sulung, lalu ia memperlihatkannya kepada si bungsu. Oops, ia lupa jika si bungsu pho_ bia terhadap serangga itu. karena kaget sekaligus takut, si bungsu tercebur ke dalam kolam ikan. _Si sulung tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Beruntung salah satu penjaga istana melihat kejadian itu dan segera melapor kepada sang Raja._

_Mendengar berita dari penjaga istana, Raja meminta si sulung untuk datang ke hadapannya. Ia murka, sampai-sampai menganggap si sulung sebagai pembawa sial. Si sulung yang polos itu hanya menggigit bibirnya agar tangisnya tak pecah. Ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh ayahnya, tapi ia tahu jika ayahnya sangat murka dan secepatnya ia akan terpisah dengan si bungsu._

_Benar saja dugaan si sulung, pagi-pagi buta ia dibangunkan oleh pengawal yang biasanya menjaga penjara bawah tanah._ Awalnya ia ingin menangis karena ketakutan melihat wajah garang sang pengawal, tetapi dengan iming-iming 'kita akan berlibur' si sulung mengangguk dengan patuh. Kemudian, berakhir dengan para pengawal yang membawanya pergi 'berlibur'.

_Di dalam kereta kuda, si sulung merasakan kejanggalan. Dimana ayah? Ibu? dan juga si bungsu? Sampai akhirnya, si sulung sampai di tempat 'berlibur'nya. Sebuah gubuk kecil di tengah hutan yang sepertinya akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya sampai batas waktu yang tak di tentukan. _

_Si sulung menyadari jika para pengawal yang membawanya akan beranjak, tanpa dirinya. Ia benar-benar takut, ia berusaha menahan kepergian para pengawal dengan teriakannya. Tetapi itu hanya di anggap sebagai angin lalu oleh para pengawal. _

_Para pengawal pergi semakin mejauh, si sulung hanya menangis dan meratapi nasibnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan tanpa kasur empuk, mainan kesukaan, dan tanpa si bungsu tentunya. Rasanya si sulung ingin berteriak meminta pertolongan sekeras-kerasnya, tetapi ia tak bodoh dan ingat jika ia berada di hutan yang tak berpenghuni._

_Pagi ini ia mendapat kabar dari istana jika kedua orangtuanya telah tiada, ombak besar itu menelan kapal beserta kru dan penumpangnya. Itu membuat si sulung tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Para pengawal mencegahnya untuk datang ke istana, padahal ia ingin sekali memberi penghormatan yang terakhir untuk kedua orangtuanya. Hal itu semakin membuat keadaannya memburuk._

_Setelah kepergian sang Raja dan Ratu, kerajaan itu butuh seseorang yang akan menggantikan posisi pemimpinnya. Menurut hukum alam, seharusnya si sulung lah yang menggantikan posisi sang Raja. Ingat? Si sulung tidak di akui, dan juga masyarakat tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Kemudian berakhir dengan si bungsu yang menjadi pemimpin baru di kerajaan itu._

_Pihak kerajaan tahu jika keadaan si sulung memburuk saat kepergian kedua orangtuanya. Untuk mencegah hal buruk yang akan terjadi, pihak kerajaan mengirim seorang juru masak bermarga Jung untuk mengawasi si sulung secara rutin._

_Keberadaan Bibi Jung membuat sedikit hati si sulung merasa tenang. Senyum manis si sulung yang hilang kini telah kembali. Tetapi terkadang senyum manis itu menghilang kemudian di gantikan dengan lengkungan pelangi karena mengingat sifat buruk si bungsu saat menjadi Raja._

_Si sulung ingat ketika Bibi Jung bercerita tentang si bungsu yang tak pernah tersenyum, egois, dan kasar. Tetapi ia tetap menyayangi si bungsu dan selalu mendoakannya sebelum ia terlelap._

_Flashback end_

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Sehun?" Tanya Luhan.

Bibi Jung menghela napas, "Seluruh masyarakat semakin membencinya. Sekertaris Lee menyuruh Sehun untuk pergi ke pasar, melihat keadaan rakyat. Saat itu Sehun sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik. akhirnya ia tetap pergi ke pasar dengan keterpaksaan, kemudian ia melakukan hal yang fatal.."

_Flashback_

"_Raja yang tampan, namaku Sulli. Maukah kau bermain besamaku?" anak itu menyodorkan bola-bola kecil pada sang Raja. Tetapi sang Raja mengabaikan anak itu. karena tak kunjung di respon oleh sang Raja, anak itu menarik ujung jubah sang Raja._

_Sang Raja menghempaskan anak itu ke jalanan yang kasar, membuat tubuh anak itu terluka dan banyak mengeluarkan darah. "Jangan sekali-kali kau menyentuh pakaianku, rakyat jelata." Ucap sehun dingin, kemudian pergi._

_Sore menjelang, seorang pedagang buah mencari anaknya yang tak kunjung pulang. Bagai petir di siang hari, ia menemukan anaknya terbujur kaku di sudut jalanan yang sepi. Ia menangis seraya memeluk jasad anaknya._

"_Biar ku beritahu, sang Rajalah yang membuat anakmu menjadi seperti ini." Bisik seorang pedagang ayam yang berada di TKP saat itu. jelas terlihat ada kilatan dendam di mata pedagang buah._

_Malam harinya, rakyat berkumpul mengelilingi istana lengkap dengan obor dan garpu rumput. Mereka datang untuk meminta Raja agar mempertanggungjawabkan tindakannya._

"_Apa mau kalian?" Tanya sang Raja dengan angkuh. _

"_Nyawa harus dibayar dengan nyawa." Sedetik kemudian, Raja melihat jasad yang terbujur kaku di gendongan wanita paruh baya. Ia mengenalinya, dan mengerti maksudnya._

"_Berikan waktu 2 hari padaku, kemudian penggal leherku dihadapan rakyat." Ucap sang Raja kemudian meninggalkan rakyat yang mengerubungi istananya._

_Flashback end_

"Jadi..Sehun?" bibi Jung mengerti maksud dari ucapan Luhan, kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Luhan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, ia memohon pada bibi Jung agar membawanya ke istana malam ini agar ia bisa bertemu dengan adiknya. Sehun. Bibi jung harus berpikir keras, banyak masalah yang akan terjadi jika Luhan datang ke istana. Dan akhirnya..

.

.

.

"Permisi yang mulia, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda," ucap sekertaris Lee. Sehun yang sedang membaca novel tak mengindahkan ucapan lelaki paruh baya itu. Merasa terabaikan, sekertaris Lee mengulang lagi perkataannya. "Yang Mulia, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda."

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun, matanya tak lepas dari novel yang sedang dibacanya.

"Saudara Jauh."

"Persilahkan dia masuk ke ruanganku."

Sekertaris Lee mengangguk paham kemudian pergi dari ruangan itu untuk memanggil 'saudara jauh' sang Raja.

.

.

"Ahjussi, apakah yang mulia memperbolehkan ku untuk bertemu dengannya?" Tanya orang itu pada Sekertaris Lee.

Lelaki paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Entah, biasanya yang mulia tak mengizinkan siapapun untuk menemuinya pada malam hari. Mungkin karena esok ia tak akan menghirup oksigen lagi." Orang itu tercekat mendengar ucapan sekertaris Lee.

"Ahjussi..bisakah aku menemui raja sekarang?" Tanya orang itu penuh harap. Sekertaris Lee berdehem kemudian berkata "Mari ku antar."

Orang itu berjalan mengikuti langkah besar sekertaris Lee, tak lupa ia melihat hiasan-hiasan yang terpampang di sepanjang dinding di lorong itu. ia melihat satu figura yang berisikan foto sang raja. "Uwahh tampannya.."

Sekertaris Lee menatap orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan anak muda? Kita sudah sampai."

Suara sekertaris Lee membuyarkan lamunan orang itu, kemudian ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf."

"Sekarang, masuklah anak muda." Orang itu mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sekertaris Lee. Kemudian lelaki paruh baya itu meninggalkan orang itu di depan pintu jati yang sudah terukir dengan indahnya.

Orang itu menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdebar-debar karena melihat pintu di hadapannya, tak lama lagi ia akan bertemu dengan sang Raja. "Sehun-ah aku datang." Ucap orang itu dalam hatinya.

Dengan ragu, orang itu mengetuk pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." Suara dari dalam membuyarkan lamunan orang itu. dengan tangan gemetar, orang itu memutar kenop pintu, masuk, dan tak lupa menutupnya lagi.

Ia terpaku menatap sekelilingnya, dan tepat di hadapannya adalah sang raja yang sedang memunggungi dirinya seraya membaca buku yang berada di genggamannya. Keheningan tercipta selema beberapa menit. Sang Raja sibuk dengan novelnya dan orang itu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya orang itu berinisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana di ruangan ini.

"Hunnie.."

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut orang itu membuat Sehun kehilangan fokus untuk membaca novelnya. Sehun memutar lehernya perlahan untuk memastikan siapa yang memanggilnya. Ia masih ingat, jika itu adalah panggilan untuknya dari…

"Lu…han?"

Sedetik kemudian, ia melempar novelnya entah kemana dan berlari tergesa-gesa untuk memeluk sesosok yang sangat dirindukannya selama 10 tahun terakhir. Tak kalah cepat, Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun dengan erat.

"Sehun, aku merindukanmu." Ucap Luhan, kemudian ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik saudara kembarnya. Sehun.

"Aku juga." Ucap Sehun. Lalu mereka berpelukan lebih erat lagi seperti saudara yang sudah berpisah selama bertahun-tahun, memang begitu 'kan? Pelukan itu terlepas begitu saja saat Sehun menyadari sesuatu yang terjadi pada saudara kembarnya.

"Luhan, kau tidak bertumbuh dengan baik? tinggimu hanya sebatas dadaku." Sehun berkata dengan wajah polosnya. Kini wajah Luhan memerah menahan malu sekaligus amarah.

"Aku membencimu, Sehun." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, Sehun menelan kasar salivanya.

"Luhan Maafkan aku."

"Tidak semudah itu."

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu."

Luhan berpikir sejenak, "Umm, bagaimana jika-"

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Cium aku." Ujar Luhan dengan lirih, tetapi Sehun tetap mendengarnya. Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dan berdoa agar Sehun tidak melihat semburat merah yang ada di kedua pipinya.

Perlahan, Sehun mengangkat dagu Luhan agar ia bisa menatap manik birunya. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke dahi, hidung, pipi, dan yang terakhir.. bibir merah muda yang selama sepuluh tahun ini sudah menggodanya.

"Lu.. aku menginginkanmu?" ucap Sehun seduktif.

"A-apa?"

Kemudian terjadi adegan delapan belas plus-plus, maaf author kaga kuat bikin.

.

.

Sang surya muncul dengan malu-malu dari ufuk timur, cahayanya mengusik anak adam yang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya.

"Eunghh, sudah pagi rupanya." Ucap Luhan seraya mengusap kelopk matanya. Tiba-tiba otot Luhan menegang, ia teringat sesuatu. 'Sehun akan dipenggal.' Ia menatap sejenak saudara kembarnya yang masih tertidur. Ia termenung sejenak, kemudian memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai. Ia harus pergi sekarang.

Kini Luhan melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, penyamaran sudah ia lakukan. Memakai baju sang Raja yang kebesaran dan membawa sehelai kain. Ia tersenyum.

Kemudian Luhan menghampiri Sekertaris Lee.

"Sekertaris Lee, tolong siapkan kereta kuda. Segera." Ucap Luhan

Sekertaris Lee menatap Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Untuk apa, Raja?"

"Bukan kah ini sudah waktunya?"

Sekertaris Lee mengerti arah bicara sang Raja jadi-jadian. "Baiklah."

.

"Raja, kita sudah sampai."

Suara sekertaris Lee membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Kemudian ia menatap sekeliling, tempat ini dipadati oleh rakyat yang ingin melihat langsung pemenggalan Raja. Ouch luhan merasakan ngilu di persendian lehernya, demi Sehun apapun ia lakukan.

"Sekertaris Lee, bisa kah kau menutup mataku?" ucap Luhan seraya memberikan sehelai kain kepada lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin, anggap saja permintaan terakhirku." _Sebenarnya agar orang-orang tidak melihat manik biruku._

"Baiklah."

.

.

"Eunghh." Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia meraba-raba sekelilingnya. Kosong. Tak ada sesosok malaikat yang tertidur di sampingnya, ia pun panik. Segera ia bergegas meninggalkan kamar tidurnya dan ia tau harus pergi kemana.

.

Tempat ini benar-bena penuh sesak, beruntung tubuh Sehun yang besar dapat menerobos kerumunan agar ia bisa mencapai barisan paling depan. Perasaannya benar-benar kalut, ia tak bisa membanyangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan saudara kembarnya.

Kini ia sudah berada di barisan paling depan, ia bisa melihat saudara kembarnya sudah siap penggal dengan mata yang tertutup. Sebentar lagi..akan dimulai. Seseorang melepas ikatan di mata Luhan.

_**Luhan POV**_

Seseorang melepaskan ikatan di mataku, sial. Kemudian aku menatap sekeliling, ramai sekali. Aku melihat Bibi Jung yang sedang menangis dan.. Sehun?! Untuk apa ia disini.

_**Luhan POV End**_

Luhan menatap Sehun yang matanya sudah memerah, ya disini sangat berdebu. Matanya seolah berkata 'Jangan Lu.' Luhan tersenyum menatapnya. Kemudian setetes air mata meluncur dari manik hitam milik Sehun, ia menangis seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat Sehun menangis, dengan tidak sopan nya airmata milik luhan juga ikut keluar dari lama setelah itu Sehun mengangkat kembali kepalanya kemudian menatap Luhan yang tersenyum padanya dan Sehun tersenyum untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sampai bertemu di kehidupan selanjuta Lu." Ucap Sehun lirih.

_**Flashback**_

"_Lu, apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?" Tanya si bungsu kepada si sulung._

"_Reinkarnasi itu apa Hun?"_

"_Reinkarnasi itu kau dihidupkan kembali setelah kematian." Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti._

"_Di kehidupan selanjutnya, Sehun-ie ingin menjadi apa?"_

"_Pendampingmu tentunya." Kemudian ia tersenyum menatap Luhan._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Akhirnya aku bisa buka ffn juga! sialan banget internet positive hah! yaudah semoga kalian mau baca, mau review jugaa^^ aku menunggumu '3' udah ah gamau banyak bacot lagi, nanti dikiranya cuma buat nambahin words nya wkwk/apa. oh iya mau kasih tau, ini cerita terinspirasi dari lagu vocaloid!rin&amp;len.. semua gara-gara tiara santika, tapi makasih ya beb.


End file.
